


it must have been the mistletoe

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra Swan, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, charming family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: Collection of Captain Swan holiday-inspired drabbles in this final week of the holiday season. No angst- just fluff, maybe some smut, and christmas cookies.





	

This feeling of excitement for the holiday season was quite foreign for her. Having grown up in the system, she learned it was better to keep her expectations low- to treat it like it was just another day because sometimes that’s what it ended up being. 

But it’s their first Christmas in their new home and after all they had been through- being the Dark Ones, the Underworld, the vision, Killian’s long lost second brother returning, the wish realm, returning back to Storybrooke, defeating Gideon- they deserved to celebrate dammnit. 

So she enlisted the two best elves of Storybrooke- her son and her mother. And both agreed- it was time to turn Storybrooke into a Christmas wonderland. With her magic and her Christmas taskforce (Henry and her mother), the town was transformed. 

Every street lamp had some garland and holly wrapped around it. Glittered papered snowflakes hung in the store windows. Granny’s jukebox was now playing Have yourself a very merry christmas. The sheriff’s office even had some holiday spirit with a Christmas tree in the corner. 

Her son took on the responsibility of teaching everyone in the town the different traditions of this realm and everyone was on board, surprisingly even Grumpy. He got Granny to even host a breakfast with Santa as it got closer to Christmas, and they all had to persuade Grumpy that he simply wouldn’t be the right fit (whew dodged a bullet there). 

She invited her parents and brother over and they made Christmas cookies and it was exactly what she used to dream of when she would go to sleep every night before Christmas, wishing for a family. But now she had it, and she knew that it was possible for dreams to come true. Her father sneaking cookie batter when he didn’t think her mother was looking. Her son going overboard with the sprinkles so that the sprinkle to cookie ratio was way off. And she just sat back and watched it all happily sipping the spiked eggnog, courtesy of her Killian. 

Killian’s fascination and excitement with Christmas surprised her. At first she thought he was all for it because it made Henry and her happy, but soon she began to see that her pirate wasn’t really a grinch, but rather a Christmas elf in disguise. 

Christmas caroling- he would sing the loudest. (she attributed that to the rum)

He spiked the eggnog. He spiked the hot chocolate. 

He loved candy canes. (though she thought his appreciation for the candy was more due to her reaction whenever she saw him eating one. He would trace his lips, relishing in the sweet mint that was left behind. The dye from the candy leaving his lips even a darker red than their usual color, enticing her to kiss him- even more so than usual)

He was heavily amused over the naughty versus the nice list, (proclaiming to her that of course he would end up on the nice list before he would kick the door shut to their bedroom and tackle her onto their bed)

He was a great help when it came to wrapping presents-his hook would hold spools of ribbon and tape. 

And once he learned that it was simply tradition to kiss under mistletoe, it became his favorite tradition and so he hung it everywhere. He would tease her that she no longer had an excuse to not kiss him (not that she ever did, to begin with). Above every doorway in their home, he smiled cheekily, as he dipped her backwards, his good hand and hook wrapped around her waist, to place a kiss on her lips. 

Her father would groan, her mother would cheer, and her son would laugh. 

She might have to agree with Killian- mistletoe was quickly becoming one of her favorite Christmas traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Catch you tomorrow, ducklings.


End file.
